1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic compresses, and specifically to a therapeutic thermal compress which is configured as a stuffed animal. The device is particularly suited for the therapeutic application of heat or cold to localized areas of the body of a child, as the soft, pliable, child-friendly animal configuration imparts comforting and calming psychological benefits to the user. The configuration includes a body or user contacting thermal transmitting area which is arranged to transmit an elevated (warm) or lowered (cool) temperature from an internally disposed source to the skin zone of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives
In the past, various hot/cold compress devices have been created in novelty configurations such as, for example, stuffed animals. The prior devices typically comprise a therapeutic toy in which an insulation barrier surrounded a thermal container retains a non-toxic solid or particulate material dampened with liquid. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,829. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,110 there is disclosed an electric heating appliance in the form of a stuffed animal, doll, or other novelty item.
While the above-noted devices may have been useful and performed reasonably well, the present invention provides the advantages of combining an attractive, soft, plush animal like device with an immediately-usable hot or cold compress with the compress being integral with, or positioned within the plush animal. A portion of the exterior of the device comprises a relatively highly thermally-conductive material, which material may be a thin fabric outer layer. The thermally conductive portion is particularly configured to facilitate an immediate and more rapid transfer of heat or cold from the compress to the child""s body.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device in the form or configuration of a stuffed or plush animal toy, but having an area or zone adapted for the expedited transfer of heat or cold to an adjacent human body-part for therapeutic purposes.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a therapeutic heating or cooling device comprising an stuffed or plush animal shape, the preferred toy shape being that of a seal, penguin, or polar bear.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a therapeutic compress device which is of selected shape and texture to be of soothing comfort to children.
Still another object of the invention is to help maintain and/or sustain the attention of the child so that the compress device will more likely be held in place on the affected body part for the required amount of time so that optimal therapeutic benefit may be realized.
Another object of the invention is to provide physiological therapy with comforting and calming psychological benefits.
Other objects and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description and drawings, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following. The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention comprises a therapeutic compress configured in the shape of an animal figure, namely a seal, polar bear, or penguin. A portion of the outer layer consists of a washable plush acrylic fabric possessing insulative properties. The outer layer may be integral with a gel pack hot or cold compress disposed therewithin. An external surface of the compress preferably forms a portion of the outer layer, and in turn functions as the thermally conductive interface between the heated or cooled gel pack and the skin of the human user, facilitating an immediate and expedited transfer of the soothing heat or cold.